headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Rankings/Zequestionmark
# Ecuador. No doubt about it. He's ground shot is good, but his air shot is the one that gets him the cake. Even I (who uses Mongolia, via. glitch) still has trouble with him # Luxembourg. The most underrated character on Head Soccer. His power shot does damage!! It's effective and fine. # Netherlands. Very underrated IMO. Netherlands is easy to counter, but if you can't, it's a guaranteed goal for Holland.(ALSO SUPER FUN TO USE) # Ireland. I don't know why but for some reason this dude gives me trouble. His rainbows are good, if it weren't for the glitch... he'd be higher. # Spain. Very good, if you're far away from the net. If you are, works like a charm. # Thailand. Pretty good. # South Africa. Oddly works. Can be very deceiving. And CPU isn't dumb. # New Zealand. The shot is fine, the lightning seems to give the CPU's some trouble. # Z. Fine, it can trick the opponent, but the effects are meh... # United Kingdom. If you can line up perfectly, you'll get an almost guaranteed goal. If not, your in for trouble. # Greece. This would be lower if it weren't for the arrows! # Chile. Easy goal for Chile if not countered. # Canada. Great shot, creates a good chance for Canada. # Germany. Can be a pain, as it makes you small, but still can be blocked if you have a good Jump. # France. Very good, just need to position it perfectly. # Super Saiyan. It's fine. If countered, easy if not, good luck. # Sweden. It's easy to block, and it would be lower if it didn't do so much damage. # Australia. Magic!!! Unfortunately the ground one drags it down a few spots. # Egypt. Is OK, if not countered... # Israel. Neither shot is too impressive. # Austria. overrated. His shot is OK but his CPU makes huge mistakes! # Cyborg. His missile shot is good. His fist shot, err, it's bad. It's really bad. # Devil. It's your average, OK shot. # Poland. meh # China. Neither shot is impressive. Both are easy to counter and easy to block. And CPU China doesn't know the concept of scoring from a power shot apparently. # Denmark. You can easily create an OG for Denmark. # Russia. Basically an upgraded version of Cameroon's shot. It is effective and you can score if the opponent doesn't counter it. # Turkey. Water (and better) version of Argentina's. # Argentina. His shot is OK. If the opponent can't counter, Argentina can score pretty easily because the opponent has been knocked out. # Cameroon. Basically a South Korea shot with lightning. Only reason it is better is because it slows opponent when hit. # Kepler 22B. Pros: Randomness. Cons: Also Randomness. # Asura. Overrated IMO, his power shot is not easy to counter but easy to block. # Brazil. Indeed a mediocre power shot. There's only one problem: you need to be in a certain place for it to be effective. # USA. Bad, the only reason why it is higher than Nigeria is because USA can see the ball, but the opponent can't which is pretty cool. # Mexico. Easy to counter, if you can't counter it, Mexico can't seem to score anyways. # Nigeria. Easy to counter, extremely easy to counter. Even if you can't counter it, Nigeria (as a CPU) will have trouble scoring. # Romania. Seriously!? The power shot is bad! the CPU is dumb. It's just a lose-lose for whoever loses this guy. # Valentine. A basically colorful S. Korea shot. # Italy. I can counter this with my eyes closed! # Japan. An absolutely atrocious shot, really. Easy o.g. against Japan if he doesn't score. # South Korea. Ah, the classic South Korea shot. Very bad, and very easy to counter. You can also gt a goal by hitting it. That simple? # Portugal. Absolutely atrocious. Hit in and it will probably go into Portugal's net, he can;t block it because he is on a net. # Colombia. Dead last for a reason. Move forward = goal for you. The CPU doesn't impress me either... NOT DONE YET Category:Character_Rankings Category:Rankings Category:Zequestionmark